Tickled Pink
'''Tickled Pink '''is a HTFF episode. Plot Plushy watches an anime show in his bedroom while snuggling with an anime body pillow. Prongs comes in with a bowl of popcorn, only to trip over the rug and impale Plushy's beloved pillow with his horns. Devastated, Plushy retrieves his pillow, but the damage has been done. Then, looking down at Prongs' sharp horns, Plushy grows nervous and decides to place his pillow back over them. Prongs seems rather fond of his new "hat". Plushy goes outside and sits alone on a hill, sighing over what he has lost. A swirl of cherry blossom leaves suddenly spirals around him. He turns his head to spot Pastel standing underneath a cherry tree. His heart beating with passion, Plushy instantly becomes smitten with her and decides to go talk with his new crush. As he approaches, however, Pastel recoils in disgust at the sight of him and turns away, much to his dismay. Later, Plushy is shown in a pillow store. Pastel happens to be passing by the store window, accompanied by Mochi. With blushing cheeks, Plushy takes cover to ensure he isn't seen. He observes the girls entering the store and coming into contact with pillows of various colors. Pastel adores a pink pillow and decides to purchase it. Along the way, she stops in front of a green pillow and swats it away with a hiss. This gives Plushy some thought. Pastel begins her shift at the coffee shop, unaware that she is about to have a surprise visitor. Plushy makes his way through the doors wearing a big pink teddy bear costume. This time, he manages to catch Pastel's attention in a more positive manner. Pastel circles him, purring and rubbing herself against his costume. The two exit the shop and begin dancing, more blossoms swirling in the air. Just nearby, Leif is seen painting a St. Patrick's Day float, when the blossoms distract him and he falls off his ladder along with his bucket of green paint. The romantic moment comes to an abrupt end when green drops of paint fall from the sky, some staining Pastel's clothes. In sheer horror, she opens her umbrella to protect herself. Plushy panics, stumbling out of his costume in the process. He knocks into Mochi, impaling himself in the eye with her mochi stick. Mochi shortly discovers the mess that was left behind. Leif gets impaled on Pastel's umbrella and it closes on her head. Plushy, wearing an eyepatch, returns home in melancholy. What he finds is Prongs holding his anime pillow, now stitched up. Shedding tears of joy, Plushy thanks Prongs and hugs his pillow. Unfortunately, it is filled with sewing needles that end up piercing his body. He trips over the rug and the pillow lands atop of him, bursting to reveal hay and needles inside it. Shocked, Prongs climbs out a window and flees as the episode ends. Deaths #Leif is impaled on Pastel's umbrella. #Pastel's head is crushed when her umbrella closes. #Plushy is pierced by the needles in his pillow. Trivia *This is Pastel's first starring role following her debut in Back to Bag. *It is revealed that Plushy (and maybe Prongs) is into anime. *This episode was planned for a St. Patrick's Day release and would focus on Pastel's dislike of the color green, but the plot wasn't fully developed at the time. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes